denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Duke
This is a character. For one of the noble title, see Nobility Duke (공작, 公爵, Gongjak) is a character in Denma. Summary He's a Duke. He's Agnes' Patron. He's Gosan's father. He taps on a calculator like Gosan. Sometimes he wear leather clothes and he plays BDSM Private worship. It's presumed to be restricted to certain conditions when he offering drinks, and El embraced it would be a great honor for him. His son, the Duke of Gosan, also have a special and symbolic meaning to have a drink when readers analogize that he had a sworn brother while drinking with the owner of planet Bella. Those who receive sponsorship to him are in the Church of Madonna's sub-organizations. Something unexpected happened is never want him to hear. He's a smoker. He treats White Police Guards like friends. White Police Guards was the best job for a Hyper-Quanx. When people become White Police Guards, he gives them a shop that their family can make a living off of, which are chain stores of his business. Even if something goes wrong while they're on duty, their family can still make a living. Usually about a dozen stays by him and the rest are sent off somewhere to work as a bodyguard for his business partners or the subcontractors. It reduces the financial burden on him because they're paid at the field, they're supposed to bodyguard them, but actually, they keep their eye on them and make sure they don't do anything suspicious. White Police Guards are there to not only protect him but also maintain his governance. Until there's his emergency call everyone is off to do his own duty. Those who receive sponsorship from him, they already know this. Biography Hades' first escape In A Catnap (79), in the past, he meets Kanu and the Head Bishop. He's the biggest investor for the See's new courier service business. He asks what does making Hades terrorize the facilities of the See have anything to do with the See's new business. When the Head Bishop says he doesn't know the details, but there's absolutely nothing for him to worry about investing, he says the See treats them Patrons like pushovers, because he's putting in a lot of money 'cause he trust them but he doesn't know what exactly is behind their terrorizing their own place. Kanu answers that when this is over, they're expecting a change in the structures within the See like a reformation of the Security Department and the Internal Affairs Department. He asks the dissolution of the Security Department does that benefit him. The Head Bishop says the See is always trying to pay their investors the highest dividends in return so he may trust them and keep the non-disclosure agreement, and he accepts it. Since Hades was arrested In A Catnap (53) - Ch.375, the Chief of Security Department reports to Agnes that he's in a very awkward situation because the Heads of Holy See have turned their eyes toward the Security Department. Agnes says she'll talk to him, and whatever decision the See makes in the future she'll protect the Chief of Security Department. In (54), he appears. He dithers and calls Mayhen that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let White Police Guards escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. Mayhen says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to him. He says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours, then he angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do the retreat duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. He taps on a calculator and asks Hades recaptured by the Internal Affairs Department and Mayhen answers they've already asked Agnes to remove him. He calculates if Hades escapes again there's a high chance that his next target will be the Palace is 100% because his only chance of surviving is going through the Intersecting Space to go to another universe, so he should take advantage of him a mere threat to the Palace only makes the principalists bond together so to rule over them, they've to fall into despair. He says the Palace is an iconic Intersecting Space for the principalists of the Church of Madonna, and there's no need for 2 Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe, especially for a religious group full of lies. He scoff at the principalists that they do honestly believe that people will believe Joshua's scattered soul. At this time, a White Police Guard calls to him. A boy calls to him. He welcomes to a boy, who's Gosan, and says he came back from the trip with his friends. Mayhen thinks maybe he did just decide to destroy the Palace. A man and his man who's dressed in like Dike's uniform goes to him. He says he doesn't make a deal with a guy who covers his face. The man takes off his mask and says he just didn't want to make him to uncomfortable. He says he likes that considerate attitude. The man says he has Joshua's eyes for him. At this time, White Police Guards show up, and he says Joshua's eye isn't something to be carried around like that. The man's man substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. The man says he has the other Joshua's an eye and he'd like the exclusive right for the Zipnight trade for Northern Capital Country. He asks the man's name. The man answers he's the Count of planet Urano, El Rinyo Areukedillama Nubeure Sosyekiaseu, people call him El. He breaks Joshua's an eye and tries to put El and his man in underground prison. As El is being held, he says he recently heard that the pseudo religion is taking over one of the military supply companies so Joshua's eye should make him the shareholder of the company and that will make him the actual owner of the eight universe. When El and his man are gone, he says Mayhen that if people want to make a deal with him they should be as prepared as he's so he likes El, and he orders she'll go do some research on him because when Joshua's eye shattered he didn't look shaken up that means he doesn't really know the value of what he brought so he thinks there's a guy around him that's pretty good. In the meantime, Mayhen restores Joshua's eye to her Quanx ability. El says his man that he's sorry and Hazz told him that he'll make a deal with him as soon as he sees it so he just did what him told him to do. Mayhen wears garter belt and she thinks that there was no way that they'd know who El is based on the name so that was some highly classified information that only very few knew and she calls him, who wears leather clothes and he plays BDSM Private worship. He arrives the underground prison and asks why didn't El tell him he was the Little Emperor. El says he wouldn't dare say that in front of him. He offers to drink with him. El says he heard from people about he offering drinks and it would be a great honor for him. He makes up for his rudeness so he gives Federick to him, who's one of his White Police Guards that he fully trust and he's a combat style Hyper-Quanx that passed all the hardcore trainings so it'll make him feel like he own an army. He says Federick will be loyal to El except for the times that he call in the White Police Guards, and he asks he can show the Little Emperor's branding. El brands the symbol to Federick and he says this like a tattoo but a little different and if the people have this symbol branded he can transfer his emotions and health conditions to them. He hugs El and says he'll tell him the results of the deal with the See before anyone else, and even if he get what he want he can't accept his favor and it's practically impossible because the relationships are more complicated than he thinks and most importantly, it's crazy to even think about monopolizing because he can't try to take it all by himself because they'll blow him up. And he says El didn't really mean to monopolize it because that was just a part of negotiation. He promises that no one's going to call El the Little Emperor from now on and it'll be more difficult to handle everything around him so he want him to bear with all of them because he can't officially help him, but he won't take back his attention from him, it means he'll called the Emperor of planet Urano. After El and his people disappeared, Agnes calls to him. He calls Agnes to Fantastic Baby, and tries to kiss and says he told her that he wouldn't drink a lot. Agnes says Mayhen told her that he had a change of mind. He says he want Agnes don't visit the Palace for the rest of the retreat period because hands off of her mission on taking Hades out, because he's got some other things to take care of, he has already gave a new order to his faithful dog at the Internal Affairs Department. Gatsu escapes Hades and thinks he can't imagine what kind of result his decision will bring, but at least he knows that the picture he drew is much bigger than those of Bishops, so he follows him. Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 Quote *(To Mayhen) "Suddenly, I recalled what my mom used to tell me when she was alive.", "A winner and a loser are always next to each other." Trivia *In Volume 7, his pose is a gesture commonly found in portraiture during the 18th and 19th centuries. *Gosan had the father. So he would have received father's cultivated land. Gosan's name means "Received the land cultivated in advance from his father, from the highest family, and he wrongly calculated". *According to the character description of Agnes of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, it says she make the alliance with the Gosan family at 2 generations. *Fantastic Baby comes from the Big Bang's song Fantastic Baby. This song recorded at March 7, 2012, and A Catnap (69) (Korean) serialized at July 6, 2012. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Church of Madonna Category:Gosan family